The Pink Ball
by iStormXD
Summary: Th Pink Ball was what brought them together. BorisxAlice! Epilogue now up with romance! X3
1. Chapter 1

~The Pink Ball~

**(Originally it was called "When Blue meets ink") Ok I think I'm losing my touch in writing so I'll try writing one more one-shot before I continue my multi chapter story, so tell me if this is any good!  
Here's their age: **

**Alice-4**

**Boris-5**

**

* * *

**

The Liddell family decided to let their four year old daughter Alice stay in a nearby park as they do some work (yeah all alone, they trust her alright!)

Little Alice was sitting down on the swing watching kids about her age having fun with their parents; she frowned and swung the swing a little.

"Hey! Watch out!" a male voice shouted she looked at her left and saw a pink ball coming her way.

Not enough time to dodge she got hit on the head and fell backwards "ow" she said as she sat up and scratched the back of her head "Ah, gomen! I didn't mean to hit you" a boy about a year older than her came and lent her a hand "It's ok" she gladly took his hand and looked at the boy in front of her; he was wearing a black shirt with pink sleeves, some black shorts, pink sneakers, he had pink like purplish hair and gold eyes.

He also observed the girl in front of him; she was wearing a blue and white checkered sun dress, blue sandals, and a white headband on her brown wavy hair and her bangs covering half of her turquoise eyes.

"My names Boris what's yours?" Boris asked as he got his ball from the ground

"Alice its Alice" Alice said as she saw him pick up the pink ball, she always hated the colour pink; she thinks it's too girly so she always hated it. And now here she was looking at a boy with pink purplish hair, pink shoes, and pink sleeves, "Why are you wearing pink isn't a girl colour?" Alice asked out loud making Boris smirk a little.

"Well, sure it's a girl colour but it makes me unique from all the boys you know"

Alice stood there amazed, this is the first time she heard a boy actually say that, "Ok how about you?" Boris asked "What?" Alice asked confused "Why do you wear the colour blue, it's a boys colour right?"

Alice thought about it for a second and said "Well it reminds me of sky which I always find amazing"

Boris stood there staring at the girl as she looks up and smile making his heart pound fast "He-hey wanna play ball with me a little?" he stuttered as raised his ball up "Sure and maybe after we can talk right?" Alice said "Sure Alice-chan" Boris said.

After playing ball they lay down on green grass staring at the sky talking; "Hey where's Alice-chan's parents?" Boris asked "They're at work, how about you Boris-kun?" Alice replied "Mine also" Boris replied and sat up making Alice confuse "Hey Alice-chan" Boris said a tint of red appearing in his cheeks "Nani Boris-kun?" Alice stood up and face the pink haired boy "Do you think we can do this again sometime?" Boris asked shyly.

Alice smiled a hugged him from behind "Of course! You're my tomadachi after all!" Alice said with a smile

* * *

(A/N: The translations will be told later!)

* * *

Boris smiled and placed his hands on Alice's cheek and squished it making Alice irritated and let go of him "Hey, that's not nice Boris!" Alice said as she puffed her cheeks making Boris laugh "He he gomen Alice-chan, I couldn't help it you were so cute" a sheepish smile was on his face.

"Alice-chan! It's time to go!" a female voice said

"Ah Okaa-san! Sayonara Boris-kun!" Alice said as she ran up to her mother "Sayonara Alice-chan! See you tomorrow!" Boris waved his hands causing Alice to giggle. "Ne Alice is that a friend of yours?" her mother asked her "Hai, he's my tomadachi Boris!" Alice said happily.

* * *

A week has passed and they became really close but sadly Boris's parents were transferred to a different place causing them to move.

"Boris-kun!" Alice panted as she was making her way to Boris who was carrying his favourite ball leaving her mother behind "Ah, Ali-chan" Boris said with a sad smile "Is it true, your leaving?" Alice asked biting her lower lip "Hai its true." Boris replied "Eh, this is unfair!" Alice broke down, she was on her knees crying, and he hated it.

Boris is one who cares about his friend; he hated it when he sees Alice cry, "Ali-chan, please don't cry" Boris kneeled next to her and pat her head "But your leaving me alone!" she whined "No I won't I'll always be with you" Boris said "How? You're leaving!" Alice cried making Boris pull her into a hug, tears slowly trickling down his eyes "I'll always be in your heart, so you can never forget me" He said running his fingers through her hair.

"Really?"

"Yes really, and to make sure you don't I'm giving you my pink ball"

Alice pulled away and looked at Boris "But isn't it your favourite?" Boris smiled and got the ball and passed it to her "Well it is my favourite but I want you to have it for you to remember me" "But I have nothing to give you" Alice said as she got the ball from his hands "It's alright as long as I see a smile on your face I'll always remember you" Boris said sheepishly "So smile for me please!" and with that Alice smiled making Boris smile as well.

"Hey Boris pinkie promise that we will always be friends and we'll meet again ok?" Alice said as she raised her pinkie in front of him "Sure" he entwined his pinkie with hers "I pinkie promise that we will always be friends and we will meet again"

"Boris let's go!"

"Hai coming! Sayonara Alice!" Boris said as he turned on his heel "Wait!" Alice said making him stop in his tracks "Nani?" Boris asked as he faced her, Alice ran up to him giving him a hug "Don't forget me k?" Alice said as she pulled away "K, anything else?" Boris said and she nodded

"Close your eyes"

He did what he was told

Alice got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek "Now you have something to remember me by" she smiled as he blushed "Uh yeah sayonara Alice-chan!" Boris said before he left "Sayonara!" Alice whispered to herself as he got in the car, she looked up and saw it started snowing _Sayonara ichiban nakano ii tomodachi _she thought as she remembered the first time they saw each other making her hug the pink ball.

_-When Blue met Pink, they became great friends, they inseparable, they had fun together. But now they say their good bye as they separate but they couldn't help but smile as they remembered what brought them together was: the pink ball-_

_

* * *

_

**And there you have it! I finished the one-shot! Here's the meaning of the Japanese words:**

**Nani- What**

**Tomadachi- Friend**

**Okaa-san- Mom/Mother/Mama**

**Sayonara: Good bye/bye**

**Hai- Yes**

**Ichiban nakano ii tomadachi- My number 1 friend**

**Yes it's winter there and all and I couldn't pick what title it should be. So yeah school starts tomorrow and expect slow updates and all. Please review on what you think about this one-shot! (Like I said, I might be losing my touch! And we don't want that now do we)**

**Oh and I might make an epilogue for this XD**


	2. Epilogue

~Epilogue~  
**Trevor: (Comes through door) Hey I'm here!**

**(Silence)**

**Trevor: hello?**

**(Silence again)**

**Trevor: Guys?  
Kyle: heyTrevor! WhatsupIknowtheskyseeya! (Runs with some chocolate)**

**Trevor: OI! What's going on!**

**Tracy: If you must know Awesomeanimegirl "is" trying as in trying to think of a plot for "Forced to Love You" and must know what category to place it in!**

**Trevor: So?**

**Tracy:So…/ thatcausedherheadache!**

**Trevor: o.O Ok Lets just start the damn story**

**Tracy: You know the disclaimers!**

**

* * *

**

**~Epilogue~**

**~Alice's POV~**

_Dear Ali-chan~_

_Yo! It's been awhile hasn't it? Heh, it's been 19 years since we last met hasn't it, 19 years since I have started writing to you, 19 years not watching you grow, 19 years after fa-, you know what scratch that, anyway have you received the gift I gave you? I know your birthday was a week ago but I was very busy you know. Anyway your 23 now right? Well then belated happy birthday! But I'm still older than you :P In case you're wondering I'm 24. Ha ha anyway I wish I could write more but I have to go, I still wish I can hear your voice and see your smile again._

_Love your friend,_

_Boris Airay_

I sighed after reading the letter I received yesterday and turned my head towards to the package that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and was tied with a silver ribbon, gently picking it up I wondered which place he is in now. Opening his present there was a stamp with a picture of the Eiffel tower _So he's in Paris now huh _I thought, I opened the package and found some chocolate from famous chocolate shops and a Domo plush toy.

"Oh another package from that friend of yours Alice-chan?" a pair of arms wrapped around me "Kya, Ace-nii-san! Jeez don't scare me like that!" I pulled myself away from him, crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks.

"Ha ha gomen Alice-chan, I couldn't help it you were so cute" Ace argued, I froze as I remembered what Boris said "_He he gomen Alice-chan, I couldn't help it you were so cute"_

"Oi Alice-chan~ you do know it's already time for your walk that you tell me to remind you about every time" Ace said wagging his fingers in front of me snapping me out of my thoughts "Oh really, arigatou for reminding me Ace-nii-san let me change first" I smiled at him a pushed him out of my room.

**~Normal POV~**

After Alice finished dressing up she looked at herself in the mirror; her chocolate brown coloured hair was already past her mid back and had a pink bandanna bow at the side of her hair making sure some of her hair won't cover her now teal coloured eyes, she was wearing a white sleeveless vest with a pink and white striped tube top underneath, a white mini skirt with pink stripes at the bottom, knee high pink converse and wore a gold necklace with a heart pendant that came from Boris last year.

Satisfied with her look she left the house and started walking to the park where she had met Boris for the first time, upon arriving there she notice that thing haven't changed, smiling to herself she sat down on the same swing. She could see some memories of her and Boris playing in the park **(A/N: You know fading memories like the ones in anime! For example Digimon don't know what episode though!)**

Smiling sadly to herself she swung the swing a little.

"Oi excuse me but, apparently you must've missed the sign" a voice said she looked up and saw a guy with pink purplish hair his bangs covering his left piercing gold eyes wearing, a royal blue shirt, a sleeveless black collared vest, black jeans, blue converse, blue wristbands, and a sliver necklace with a cross pendant.

They stared at each other, their eyes not even blinking.

"Boris/Alice?" they both side. A smile formed in their face, Alice tackled him with a hug and Boris gladly hugged her back; Alice's chin resting on his shoulder, Boris's face burying itself in her hair.

"I missed you" they both said in unison as they parted smiling

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were busy" Alice asked him

"I am, but it so happens that I was transferred here" Boris said happily "Oh, what are you doing?" Alice asked again "It's a tree planting activity here in the park, they sent me here to check the place out" he replied.

They did what they did as kids, Boris laid down a checkered picnic blanket, Alice sat down while he was laying down hands behind his head.

"So why pink/blue"

They looked at each other and smiled

"It reminds me of you"

They laughed, they missed each others company and now here they are like old times.

"You still have my pink ball right?"

"Yep"

Silence surrounded them, the rustle of the trees and other plants until Alice asked "Hey what was that part of the letter it went something like _"19 years after fa-"what_ were you going to say?"

Boris sat up and faced her, a tint of red on his cheeks. "I'll tell you later" he chuckled "fine, now what?" Alice asked "Umm maybe we could walk around I guess" Boris shrugged.

They did walk around talking about the past 19 years they have been apart.

**~Boris's POV~**

I was very happy, happy to be by her side again, truth is, I've been here in Japan for two weeks but I didn't have the courage to face her yet.

"Boris~"

"Huh" I snapped back from my thoughts Alice's face in front of me, lips inches away making a blush creep to my face.

"Nani?"

"Well" she trailed of and walked under the cherry blossom tree ahead of us, "You are staying for good right?" she said her back facing me, I smiled a little knowing what she meant "Yeah I am". I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her placing my chin on top of her head, I could hear her sniffing making me chuckle silently

**~Normal POV~**

Alice smiled a little and turned herself, making her face Boris's chest and bury her face on it, "Alice I'm telling the truth I am staying for good" Boris said and looked down at her "I know it's just that i-I can't believe you really are here" she stuttered "Huh, what do you mean?" Boris asked confused

"Every night I'd always have the same dream, the dream about you" she paused and continued "You would be there hugging me, and smiling at me, but, at the end you'll always leave"

He froze, _was it always like that? _He thought and lifted her chin "Boris?" Alice asked holding back her tears "So you don't Believe I am here?" he said and she nodded slightly, he gave out a sheepish smile and crashed his lips into hers.

Alice was shock and glad, shock because this is her first kiss **(A/N: She had other kisses by force but she doesn't consider them her first kiss) **glad because Ace wasn't there **(A/N: Very PROTECTIVE!) **

He broke of the kiss and looked at her teal eyes "Do you believe me now?" he asked "Yeah" she said wiping her tears and smiled the very same smile that made Boris fall in love with her.

"It's getting late, Ace might be looking for me" Alice stated, Boris frowned "Ace?" "My brother, no need to get jealous" Alice giggled "Heh I know, but your mine and mine only" Boris smirked and kissed her lips quickly. Alice smiled "I'll see you tomorrow right?" "Yep" he replied.

Alice started walking away leaving Boris who had a smile on his face, she stopped and waved at Boris and he did the same and thought as she left _I kept my promise Ali-chan _before heading back to his apartment.

_-They have met again, keeping each other's promises, making each other smile this is what life is; life is spending it with the one you love happily and making each other smile like these two: Boris and Alice-_

_

* * *

_

**Me: Stupid math, anyway here's the epilogue! Did you enjoy it? And thank you 0.0 ****LUNAr eclipse**** 0.0, Pasty Face and Octicy for reviewing the first chapter! BTW for those who know of my poll it closes Sunday my time alright?**

**Translation:**

**Arigatou-Thanks/Thank you**

**Gomen-Sorry**

**Hai-Yes**

**Nani-What**

**Nii-san: Older brother, brother**

**Pls Review!X3 I'm desperate! XD X3 X)**


End file.
